A Game To Die For
by Da Baddest King
Summary: 8 strangers trapped in a house with nothing but thier survivor skills and a crazy madman for help....plzzz R/R
1. Look Deep In Your Heart

_"Where am I?" _asked the 16 year old carmel skin girl, looking around to see seven other people standing, looking at her, questioning if she knew what was happening.

"Who are you people?" the light skinned girl said, no one answered her, their eyes were just glued to her "My name is Rabia" said a girl with black hair coming down her back, she seemed to be Pakestaninan, she had brown eyes and had on a black business suit and some black heels on, "Who are you, and what am I doing here?" said the carmel girl.

Rabia didn't know how to answer as she to was wondering the same "We all do not know, we just woke up in this dirty room, what is your name?" she asked.

"My name...oh my names Amanee" she said trying to remember, she still felt a little dizzy. "Ok, enough with this great and meet shit lets find out why were here" said a tall dark skinned man man with a blue sweater on, hood on his head, this man seemed harmless to Amanee.

"Who are you?" Amanee asked the dark man "Oh boy..my names Delovon" he was annoyed, Amanee was trying to figure out if he was like that or did she do something to offend him.

"My names Shamay" said a light skin girl with hazel eyes and a light blue skirt on also with heels on.

Amanee observed the room they were in, she saw a short girl with glasses on the floor looking down rocking back and forth in the corner. "Whats your name?" asked Amanee.

The girl had curly black hair and responded "Tanisha" then looked down again.

Amanee felt a weird vibe coming from her. She looked to the girls right and saw another girl with curly face with a serious look on her face standing next to another girl "What are ya names? and do any of you know why were here?" The 2 girls were nervous the Spanish one spoke first "my name is Cindy, and no i don't know why were here, i just woke up here with my friend and now this" she said in a attitude the other one opened her mouth to speak and Amanee noticed she had bad teeth "My names Jessica" was all she said and Amanee guessed she was also Spanish.

"Hello my name is Rafael" said a tall Spanish man "Hello? my names Amanee" Amanee said thinking why he just popped in to her face like that. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"You know why were here?" he asked _"those it look like i know?"_she wanted to say but replaced them with "no, i don't" and walked back to Rabia.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked her "Everyone just stay calmed we'll think of a way out of this" she said speaking in confidence "Everyone get yo asses over here" Delvon screamed at Cindy,Jessica, and Tanisha. Cindy and her friend obeyed but Tanisha stayed in the corner "Those anyone remember how ya got here?" asked Rafael.

"No" everyone said in union. "I found something" said Tanisha..

Everyone turned their heads thords her and walked to her "what is it?" asked the Beautiful hazel eye girl.

Tanisha pulled her arm up and handed her a tape recorder.

"Where you find that shit?" asked Delvon. "Shut up" Amanee spat back, she was sick of his attitude.

"It was taped on the wall next to me" she pointed and Rabia broke the silence "press play..."

Shamay pressed play....a raspy voice came on....

"Hello everyone, I want to play a game..." as the raspy voice said those words Delvon jumped "NO NO NO HELL NAAA!!!! he went crazy and they all jumped.

"All of you have something in common, and will figure that out among your self, what you have in common will lead you to success. The rules are simple; do what I say and it will lead you to success...refuse and suffer a terrible death....In the room all of you are in there's a door..that door has a key to it...the problem is...none of you knows where that key is...you will have 30 minutes to figure out where the key is and open the door and get out of the room,after those 30 minutes are up the walls around you will aim and shoot needle's at whoever is left in the room...Look deep in your heart for the key...Let the games begin..."

The tape recorder ended and everyone looked at themselves confused.

"Soo what those that mean?" asked Rafael.

"WHAT THOSE THAT MEAN!! WHAT THOSE THAT MEAN!! IT'S FUCKING JIGSAW THAT'S WHO THE FUCK IT IS!! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Delvon screamed.

Rabias eyes widen "Oh my god! i know about him, he traps their victims in some game and they have to play and win to live" she said.

"So we all gonna die!!" said Amanee.

"Not unless we play his game and win" said Rafael, "Now lets try to figure out what he meant _we all got something in common"_

"Ok then, Rafael, tell us something about yourself" said Rabia.

He thought about it and said "I sell stolen cars to people" he said in a shaky voice.

Rabia was a little worried "What about you Amanee?" Hoping she wouldn't get a bad answer.

"I don't work, I live at home with my mom and steal money from her, what do you do?" Amanee looked down.

"Im a phycaotrist" she said.

Amanee feeling their was something more to that said "Anything else?" she asked.

"Im a phycaotrist..but I hate my job..I hate helping those crazy asses coming to my office asking for help..I just do it because it pays my rent in my nice apartment." Amanee was right their was something more to it.

"What do you do Delvon?" asked Rafael.

Delvon looked at him with a mad/sad face and responded "I sell dope on the streets".

Rafael was shocked so was Amanee.

He then looked at Shamay "What do you do?".

She looked at him and bit her lip, then looked him up and down getting horny off him..."I'm a ho" said the girl.

Rabia and Amanee looked in disgust at her.

"Really? you a hoe?" asked Delvon trying to get some from her.

"Yea but not with you...pay up first" she spat back

"Man I'll pay you lata" he said trying to be slick.

"Enough" said Rabia "Tanisha, what do you do?"

Tanisha got up exposing her lower stomach with a heart tattoo on her side of her stomach. "I rob people on the streets and kill them after" she said like it was a proud thing to say.

"This crazy bitch probably gonna kill us, lets kill her ass first!".

"I agree just look at her!" Rafael yelled.

"Calm yo asses down!!" Amanee screamed. "We got to work together to complete this game" Jessica said, speaking for the first time.

"Ewww what the fucks up whit your teeth!" yelled Rafael.

"You going to keep fighting or find the dam key!" screamed Cindy.

"Yo shut your bitch ass up no one was talking to you!" Rafael responded.

Tanisha pulled something out of her pocket...a knife...she jumped at Amanee with it...

But Rabia warned Amanee "Amanee Look out!" Amanee knead Tanisha in the ribs and grabbed her by her curly black hair and whipped her to her back "what the fuck you think you doing bitch" she yelled in her face as sje pinned her down to the floor.."You guys...look" Shamay pointed to Tanisha's stomach...the heart tattoo...

"Wait remember what he said _look deep in your hearts..._" Rabia knew what they had to do...Kill Tanisha...

"OH shit, yea..Hand me that dam knife Rabia!" Amanee told Rabia.

"But...NO we got to find another way..." she tried to think of another way..but their wasn't...

Shamay began to cry and went next to the door and sat their crying...Amanee snatched the knife from Rabia and looked at it for a second.."I cant do this" she mumbled...

"Cmon do it! get this shit over with!" he yelled at her

"NO" Rabia Yelled.

"DO IT!!" Delvon said again.

"DO it Amanee!!" Rafael screamed again....

"Nooooooo!" Rabia cried.

Amanee had cut through Tanisha's tattoo and kept stabbing her until she saw the shiny key and pulled it out...blood was on her face and shirt she began to cry at what she just did..."Here's your dam key" she mumbled.

Tanisha's body was bloody and motionless her organs were riped out of placed and blood pouring out...

Rafael grabbed the key and stuck it in the hole of the door..the door unlocked.."Cmon! if you want to live get your asses out!".

Shamay got out the room first then the rest followed, Rabia looked at Tanishas body one more time and exit the room. The group of people were now in a hallway awaiting the kind of hell they were about to endorse.


	2. It's You or Your Friend

"Oh my god!!!" yelled Shamay when she fell to the floor of the hallway they were in.

"Calm down iight? or else we may suffer the same faith as that girl" Rafael tried to calm her down but even he could admit that the situation they were in was very scary, and he was afraid of death...

"Soo now what do we..." she was cut off by Jessica witched turned on the bright light that blinded everyone for a second, the hallway was very long and it was dirty, the walls were green and their were two doors at the end of the hall.

They all walked slowly to the door's and Cindy saw a tape recorder on the floor....they all knew what was about to happen...

"Press play Cindy" Rabia said...Cindy pressed play...

"Hello everyone. or should i say the eight that survived so far...I want to play a game....In front of you their are two door's....rules are simple pick the right door and it will lead you to success...pick the wrong door and each one of you will die...Live or die...make your choice...." the raspy voice went off...

"Oh god which door do we pick?" asked Shamay panicking for help.

"Calm down Shamay, now lets see, what clue's did he give us?" asked Rabia rewinding the tape...

She found a clue "Pick the right door", everyone looked at her and wonder what she meant.

"Pick the right door, he said, all we got to do is unlock the right door and it will lead us to success" Rabia didn't know if she was right she just couldn't think of anything else.

"Look their's a key in back of the tape recorder" Cindy pointed out.

Rafael grabbed the key and slowly put the key in the lock..hoping Rabia would be right....he looked back at the group and said "hope this work's"...

He turned the key and the door unlcoked...

Amanee's eyes were closed just in case they had pick the wrong key..."Yes! we got it" said Rafael in relief.

_"Thank God"_Rabia whispered to herself.

They all walked in and all the lights cut off...

"AHHHH!!" Shamay screamed....

_10 minutes later..._

_"Where am I?"_ Cindy was awaking from what seemed a long sleep...she was strapped to the wall with iron chain's and her feet were no longer touching the floor _"Jessica!"_she saw she was on the floor of the room that seemed to be a basement with a heater in it, and a exit door next to the stair's with a small tv next to Cindy's body.

"Jessica, please wake up!!" she screamed at her movingless body _"is she dead?"_she thought.."Uhh" Jessica whined getting the energy to look up "Cindy! what happen to you?!" she screamed.

"I dont know, but get me out of these chain's now" she ordered in a bitchy way.

Jessica got up barely standing up, her body was shaking and she was dirty.

As Jessica was reaching for Cindy the small TV when on...

"Hello Jessica, I want to play a game" a white skinned puppet said turning it's head tords Jessica

"You been friends with Cindy for so long, Cindy always used you and you done so many thing's to her that she is ungrateful of...so now you have a choice...over their in the corner is a heater, in 3 minutes it will burn this room to a crisp and it will burn you, thus causing you and Cindy's death...the only way out of this room is through the door up the stairs, you will have to find the key before those 3 minutes or else the door's will lock and you will be trapped in here forever...you do not have a key though...She knows where the key is..its all in her head...live or die Jessica...your choice" The raspy voice ended and Jessica went to a estate of panic...

"Where's the key Cindy?!!" she yelled.

"I don't know Jess look for it quickly!" she ordered again.

Jessica spotted a hammer under where Cindy was floating...she grabbed it and ran up the stairs...she started banging it against the medal door....nothing.

Jessica ran back down "It's getting hot in here Cin! where is the dam key!" she yelled.

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW!!" she spat back.

_It's all in her head...._she remember what he had said...

"I know where it is now.." said Jessica in a low voice.

"Where?!" Cindy yelled...then she looked at Jessica looking up at her....she had realized where the key was...

"In your head.." Jessica began to cry and looked at the tv..she had a minute and twenty seconds...

"NO Jessica don't do it!!" Cindy yelled.

Jessica raised the hammer and put it above her head, grasping it hard...she swung...Cindy's eye had popped out of place and landed on the floor...Jessica gave another swing and had Cindy's blood on her lips, eyes, nose...Jessica swung three more times breaking her nose, and causing blood and the key fell to the floor...Cindy was now decapitated...."NOOO!!" she cried...Jessica had killed her friend...

Jessica looked at the tv, she had 30 seconds....

She ran to the steps and tripped on the last step...she dropped the keys to, she picked them back up and heard a turn...she put the key in the door and it wouldn't open.

She noticed what she had tripped on, a clear piece of plastic rope, the rope had triggered something to lock the door..."Fuck no!!" she yelled and her voice echoed across the room she slid down the door and the heat had made the door extremely hot causing Jessica to jump and fall down the stairs...The TV now said 5...4...3...2...1...0....The room was burning and it was causing flames to be maid on the walls...Cindy's body was melting and burning within the fire...Soon that would be Jessica's turn..."HEEEEEELP MEEE!!" she screamed one last time as the heat burned her and melted her flesh...Jessica had lost the...Game Over....


End file.
